prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinminaka Akira
is one of the main characters of Justice Pretty Cure! Her father and she represents is the hero of lighting, . Her catchphrases are or . Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Her theme color is yellow and her main power is lighting or light. Etymology comes from meaning "Gold", combined with meaning "Beautiful" or "Beauty" and meaning "in". Kinminaka means "Gold Beauty in..." is a common unisex Japanese name meaning "Brightness". Her whole name means "Gold Beauty in Brightness". History Bio * Name: Kinminaka Akira * Species: Human * Zodiac: Libra * Blood-Type: AB * Weight: 121 lbs * Height: 5'1 * Eye: Blue * Hair: Blonde(Both) * Problem(s): None Personality Appearances In her casual clothes, she wears a dress with a half shirt. The top of the dress is a yellow tank-top strapped sleeves, connecting to the rest of the shirt, that goes down to her thighs. The skirt is cut a bit to show a second white piece of cloth under the skirt, with a white strip of cloth connected to the end of the main skirt. To cover the top of the dress, is a short-sleeved, cream half shirt, with a piece of cloth connecting to the end of the shirt. The collar is a white folded collar. In the center of the shirt, is two black buttons. Her hair is blonde with a high messy bun on the left side of her. She also wears brown flats with white no-show socks. In her school uniform, TBA In her PJs, TBA In her winter jacket, TBA In her swim wear, TBA In the movie, TBA As Cure Charge, she wears a short dress. Her top is yellow, with puffy sleeves. The collar is a jacket cut, but shaped to look like wings. On top of the collar is jacket cut piece, acting like a collar. The collar goes down to the end of her chest with a circular-shaped jewel connecting the collar together. To cover some of the shown skin, there is a piece of yellow cloth connected to the end of the collar, cut petal-shaped. Connected to the jewel, is a bow like ribbon. The rest to the top turns into a skirt with the back going down to her knees, and the front opens up to show another skirt. The other skirt is white puffy shorts, with a piece of petal-cut cloth connecting the ends of the shorts. The pact is shown on the right side of the shorts, connecting to the rest of the shorts by circular-shaped jewels. There are two pieces of ribbon connected on both sides of the waist of the top. She has white shoes, with small, yellow leg warmers. There are white knee-high socks, with a petal-cut on the top ends of the socks. The end of her shoes are designed to look like flats. She has white diamond-shaped earrings. A white mask, with the ends towards her ears, being winged-cut. She has yellow puffy gloves. Her hair are blonde, two short pigtails that look really puffy. At the ends of the pigtails, are extra strings of hair coming down to her hips. The end of those strips are connected to a diamond-shaped jewel. She also has a white headband, with being a white bow like ribbon, with a yellow, diamond-shaped jewel in the center of the ribbon. The ribbon connects to the left side of the headband. As Ultra Charge, TBA As Hyper Charge, TBA Relationships * Yuutomo Minato * Akaishi Hotaru * Black Power / Mihayashi Sachi * Speed / Takayuki * Lu-chan / Lu Mi * Aisu / Nori Cure Charge is Akira's pretty cure alter ego. In order to transform, she has to have her Super Commune and her Super Stylus. Transformations Alter-Transformations * * Attacks Songs Akira's voice actor, ??? has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Duet Trivia * Akira's birthday falls on October 7th, making her a Libra. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly Category:Justice Pretty Cure!